Single-serving food items sold by fast-food restaurants, takeout restaurants, street-side vendors, and the like generally are designed by be eaten by customers on the go and by hand without the use of plates, bowls, or utensils. These single-serving food items include burritos, salad wraps, sandwich wraps, hotdogs, bratwursts, pizza, pizza rolls, egg rolls, pastries and the like. These food items generally have an elongated shape to make them easier to hold. Additionally, these food items generally include sauces, dressings, condiments, greases, and other fluids that may drip-off while the item is being eaten or carried. Many of these food items are sold in a foil wrapper or container or box. However, these wrappers and containers fail to prevent sauces, dressings, condiments and the like from leaking out onto the customer, clothing, the floor, etc. when the food item is being eaten or carried.
These wrappers and containers are designed to be able to be folded in a flat configuration prior to use such that they may be efficiently transported and stored. However, allowing such a configuration makes it more difficult to make the container or wrapper leak resistant when assembled. Additionally, the contents of these containers or wrappers must be easily accessible so that customers can gain access to the items therein. This also increases the difficulty of creating a leak resistant container.
Accordingly, a need exists for a container or sleeve that is leak resistant such that when food items containing sauces, dressings etc. are placed inside, the sauce, dressing etc. will not leak onto the customer or elsewhere. A need also exists for this container or sleeve to be of a design that may be folded in a substantially flat configuration when not it use and be easily opened by customers.